


Night away

by Fragmentsofemotion



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragmentsofemotion/pseuds/Fragmentsofemotion
Summary: Jemilla takes her wife away from the rest of the tribe so they can finally get some alone time together.





	Night away

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out from nowhere and I wanted to write it down. I hope you enjoy!

“Are we there yet?” Zazzalil questioned as she and Jemilla walked slowly up the hill. Jemilla sighed, “you have asked that three times all ready and no we are not, have some patience.” The shorter woman rolled her eyes but continued to follow her wife up the hill. They had been walking for no longer than ten minutes when Zazzalil asked again. Jemilla turned and gave her wife a sharp look, “we will get there soon,” she answered   
“Where are we going anyway?” Zazzalil asked  
“I told you it’s a surprise,” Jemilla said trying to sound patient although it was becoming increasingly difficult with her wife whining at her like a child. Zazzalil nodded at the taller women’s answer sensing that her wife was becoming more and more frustrated with her, she decided to try and keep quiet for the rest of the journey.  
That was easier said than done however, because Zazzalil liked keeping busy and active and walking without any idea of where she was going was becoming harder to accept. It only took another twenty minutes for Zazzalil to let out the question again, “Are we there yet I am tired of walking,” Zazzalil complained.  
“That’s it!” Jemilla cried out. For a second Zazzalil panicked she hadn’t gone to far had she Jemilla was also so patient with her antics. Before the shorter women could comprehend what was happening Jemilla had lifted her up into her arms. “As you have decided to keep whining like a child, I shall carry you like a child.” Zazzalil was shocked at first not sure how to respond to the situation, she wondered if Jemilla was mad at her but when she saw the smile on her wife’s face she laughed. Jemilla laughed to and continued to walk with Zazzalil in her arms. It only took them five more minutes to reach their destination and when they did Zazzalil gasped. They were standing in a field with the most beautiful flowers Zazzalil had ever seen. Jemilla offered her hand to Zazz and began to lead her further across the field. When they stopped Zazzalil saw a hut. It was smaller than the one they had at home but would comfortably fit two people. “What is this?” Zazzalil asked.  
“Well,” Jemilla began, “since we’ve got married, we have been busy running the tribe and taking care of everyone, we have never spent some time alone just the two of us. So, for the past few weeks, Emberly, Smelly-Balls and I have been building the hut and brining supplies. There is enough food for us, and the area is safe we also have a fire pit. Jemilla indicated at the firepit a couple of feet in front of the hut. We are going to stay here for two nights and all of tomorrow.” Zazzalil looked excited for a second but then a worried look appeared on her face,  
“What about the rest of the tribe?” She asked  
“I’m sure they will be fine for a couple of days they have told mew what they are going to do, and it doesn’t seem to dangerous so I don’t think they will destroy everything.”  
“Okay good.” Zazzalil said relieved then she let out a small squeal of excitement and pulled Jemilla into a hug, Thankyou so much for this. Zazzalil said beaming  
“Your welcome sweetheart I’m glad you like it I was worried you wouldn’t.”  
“I love it!” The shorter women cried pulling her wife in for another hug, “you worry to much,” Zazzalil added. Jemilla laughed and gave a small nod she knew her wife was right she did tend to worry about everything. “Come on,” Zazzalil said tugging at her wife’s hand lets go inside.  
The two of them stayed inside talking and doing other stuff until the sun began to set. “Come on,” Jemilla said pulling herself up “let’s eat something before it goes completely dark.” As Jemilla began to cook herself and her wife dinner Zazzalil danced among the flowers humming quietly to herself. Every now and again Jemilla would look over adoringly and her wife and her heart would swell with the amount of love she felt for the women. She found it almost impossible to believe that she ever used to fight with Zazz, all she wanted to do was spend time with her.  
By the time Jemilla had called Zazzalil back over so they could eat together she saw her wife had covered her hair with flowers. The taller women shook her head and laughed a little. Always one with nature her wife was. Zazzalil saw her wife looking at the flowers and silently pulled one out and put it behind her wife’s ear. “There,” Zazzalil said, “Now you are even more beautiful.” Jemilla smiled and pulled her wife in for a kiss. Zazzalil smiled softly as they pulled away and rested her head on the taller women’s shoulder before starting to eat the food her wife had prepared for her. “This is wonderful,” Zazzalil commented as she was eating. Jemilla beamed, she didn’t normally make the food and she was worried about whether her wife would like it or not. She was absolutely thrilled that she did. “Thankyou my love,” Jemilla said placing a kiss on the top of Zazzalil’s head.  
The two of them finished eating and watched the sunset before heading back into the hut. Zazzalil took the flowers out of her hair and joined her wife who was lying on the fur bed. The shorter women placed her head on Jemilla’s chest and listened to the steady sound of her heartbeat. Zazz sighed contently when her wife wrapped her arms around her. “I love you,” Zazzalil murmured as she began to fall asleep. Jemilla kissed her wife’s forehead and tightened her embrace.  
“I love you to,” she replied. When she looked down at her wife again, she realised she had already fallen asleep. “And I can’t wait to spend the next couple of days with you,” she added with a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Any reviews or comments on it will be appreciated.


End file.
